


【DMC】【DN】特殊印记【NC-17】【PWP】

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: Summary：这是一本私人日历，每隔三个月的特定日期，都会被主人画上特殊的标记。只不过有些时候，标记的右下角还有个花体的x。





	【DMC】【DN】特殊印记【NC-17】【PWP】

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：恶魔拥有第三性别，就是我们熟知的ABO性别。人类并不拥有第三性别，第三性别的存在是为了让恶魔能提高生育率，看在死亡率那么高的前提下，自然进化而出。  
> CP：但丁x尼禄

尼禄有一个难以启齿的秘密，在他还没有第二性别发育之前，他和普通人没有任何区别，然而当他第二性别开始发育并且逐步稳定的时候，他发现几乎每三个月固定的日子，都会发生一些让他无法理解的变化。

尼禄在加入教团后没多久，就被克雷多发现了这个秘密，虽然对方并没有过多的追究，但也因祸得福，在克雷多的庇护之下，尼禄总能在那段时间内，孤身一人待在房间内，不用管周围发生的一切。一直到他遇到了但丁，事情又变得不在他能理解的范围之内了。

随着但丁的出现，让尼禄明白自己一直信任的教团，才是真正的敌人，是导致这一场悲剧的源头后，尼禄便义无反顾地破坏掉了整个教团的核心成员，然后在但丁的‘辅导’之下，最终接受了属于自己的恶魔之力。

随后的半年内，尼禄和姬莉叶说清楚了他对她的感情后，便想着法子追随了但丁的脚步，成为了一名恶魔猎人。又过了一年，但丁在尼禄的紧追之下，才睁只眼闭只眼地答应了对方的追求。但丁看上去是被尼禄的追求烦透了才勉强答应的，实际上则是内心暗爽了好几个月，直到被他哥爆揍了一顿才老老实实回应了尼禄的感情。

之后，在两个人情投意合在一起的第二个月的某一天，尼禄如同往常一样早起，却意外地发现自己的特殊日子好像到了。昨天才做过一次的后穴，本应该是被处理完精液之后的清爽感，今天却意外的湿滑黏腻，甚至还有液体不断地渗出。

尼禄赶紧伸手拿取放置在床头柜上的日历，看着上面的日期和熟悉的标记，猛地将日历扣到了床头柜上。这样一来，本来还在睡梦中的但丁被吵醒了，睡眼朦胧地转身一把揽过了正撑着上半身的尼禄，轻咬上了对方的耳垂。但丁闻到的气息，正在告诉他尼禄生气的原因。

“孩子，你发情了。”

但丁轻嗅了一下空气中的信息素浓度，双手不规矩地摸进尼禄的双腿之间，指尖是黏腻的触感。但丁的手指顺着体液的痕迹，缓缓向上摸去。尼禄处于发情期的身体极其敏感，根本经不起但丁这样慢调的挑逗，便直接伸手握住了对方磨磨蹭蹭的手腕。

“操我，但丁。”尼禄凑到但丁耳边呢喃道。

“耐心点，孩子。你还没有准备好。”

但丁翻身敷上尼禄光滑却充满力量的肉体，鼻子凑到对方的后颈之上，细细地品闻着由腺体散发出来的气息，是他最爱的草莓混着奶油的香气。但丁第一次知道尼禄信息素味道的时候，尼禄还在为教会卖命。

当时，但丁是在空气中闻到了稀薄恶魔的味道，所以才能第一时间确定面前这位毛头小子就是尼禄。一直到后来，尼禄被教皇抓住关进魔核，魔核为了榨取尼禄的魔力，强制他发情，但丁才百分之百确定尼禄的确继承了恶魔的力量同时，还分化成了和他哥一样的属性。

但丁伸出舌头，轻舔着尼禄赤裸的后颈，混合着Alpha信息素的唾液，从皮肤渗透了进去。尼禄在过浓的Alpha信息素刺激之下，本该要过一两个小时才能彻底成熟的腺体，被迫提前散发出来垂涎的Omega信息素。

空气中猛增的Omega信息素浓度，让但丁的瞳孔瞬间收缩，瞬间身上就散发出了代表着性成熟的Alpha恶魔体的气息，阻止其他恶魔来分享他的猎物，但是下一秒被但丁解除了这个状态。反而是躺在地下的尼禄控制不住的魔化，瞬间长长的头发披散在床单之上，背后湛蓝色透明的翅膀缓缓展开，恶魔爪舒张地在床单上展开。

但丁轻咬上尼禄的翅膀，果然底下的恶魔轻颤了一下。但丁并不着急夺取美味的Omega，反而像是在哄孩子似的，在尼禄的耳边温柔地述说着平日里可不多见的情话。尼禄被但丁难得一见的温柔给吓了一跳，但是身体被迫催熟的无力感，让他没办法跳起来在但丁脸上来上这么一拳。

但丁着手拨开尼禄散开的银色长发，暴露出藏于其下的脆弱腺体。由于刚才但丁颇为过分的行为，本该慢慢适应这个变化的腺体，变得极其肿胀，几乎只要但丁微微用力咬下去，就能流出鲜美的汁水。然而但丁并没有打算让尼禄这么快达到精神上的性高潮，手指轻摁了一下暴露的腺体，立马听到了尼禄美妙的呻吟声。

但丁低下脑袋，从尼禄的翅膀中间一路向下吻去，双手在途经腰线的时候，来回反复的抚摸，过于敏感的躯体，在但丁的支配之下，不受尼禄意识控制地发抖，房间内尼禄的呻吟声和但丁的喘息声交织在一起，温度逐渐提升了起来。

在心爱的Omega令人着迷的声息诱惑之下，但丁终究控制不住的魔人化。红色的恶魔掌控住身体底下蓝色的恶魔，湛蓝色翅膀从翅根被对方控制住，无力的魔爪在空中握紧又舒张，金色的蛇瞳在快感中，不断地收缩放大。但丁张口咬上尼禄挺翘的屁股，留下一个深刻齿痕，恶魔红色的血液，从伤口中流出，却被身上的恶魔舔舐干净。

但丁用翅膀完全包裹住身躯之下的尼禄，然后急不可耐地咬上对方早已准备完毕的腺体，几乎是在咬破的瞬间，尼禄的精液不受控制地喷射而出，空气中甜腻的味道更上一层。尼禄的耳边是恶魔的喘息，精神上的高潮让他更加没办法抵挡来自但丁的抚摸。但丁将尼禄翻身面对着自己，长满鳞片的爪子摸上胸膛，完全感受到尼禄身为人类时的柔软感。

尼禄察觉到但丁的动作有所迟疑，眯着眼睛看着对方停下爱抚的动作，下一秒，但丁解除魔人化。尼禄略有不解，明明自己已经准备完毕，但是但丁没有像之前几次那样急迫地插入他的体内，然后焦躁地将精液毫无保留的射入他的生殖腔。尼禄看着但丁解除了魔人，他深吸了几口气尝试解除魔人化，意外的成功了。

“怎么会，原本不是...”

“果然，如我所料，你只要高潮过了，就能解除魔人化。”

“？”

但丁并不打算浪费时间和尼禄解释他刚才所说的话，低头先是轻吻了一下尼禄因发情而挺立的乳头，舌尖玩弄着布满神经的地方，然后将其整个含入口中，吮吸配合轻咬，顺利地将尼禄的注意力从刚才的情况转移到了性欲之上。空虚的后穴不断地提醒着尼禄，现在最重要的事情是发泄欲望，恶魔的欲望在体内四窜，好不容易恢复的理智再次燃烧殆尽。

这一次，但丁目标明确，一边玩弄着乳头，另一只手则是滑进了尼禄的臀瓣之间，指尖不断轻触着湿滑的后穴口，双指轻轻松松地探入其中，这得多亏昨晚的那一场激烈的性爱和今早如期而来的发情期。但丁的手指在后穴扩张抽插时，带进带出的液体发出了暧昧的黏腻声，两位半魔人的听力轻而易举地捕捉到了这些。

尼禄扭头不想看向完全控制住自己的但丁，而但丁则是一脸坏笑地放开尼禄被自己舔弄啃咬得肿胀高跷的乳头。但丁快速拔出在尼禄后穴内探路的手指，之前一插入就知道对方已经彻彻底底准备好自己了，所以，刚才模拟抽插的行为不过就是戏弄一下尼禄罢了。

但丁用手撑床将自己抬了起来，从原本趴在尼禄身上的动作，变成了跪在对方的双腿之间。但丁单手将尼禄的右腿扛到自己的肩上，左手则握住自己的阴茎，硕大的龟头对准了尼禄此刻正收缩着吐露体液的穴口，下一刻，但丁整个人往前一撞，整根阴茎插入了熟透的果肉之中。

湿滑的肠道紧紧包裹住硕大的阴茎，敏感的肌肤被激情吮吸，但丁舒服到眯起自己双眼，享受了片刻，便铆足了力气开始抽插。但丁每一次都是慢慢地拔出阴茎，让尼禄的肠道反射性地挽留，在龟头即将拔离穴口的瞬间，再次狠狠地撞进去，硕大的龟头就会又快又恨地撞击并且滑过尼禄体内的敏感处，强烈到爆炸的快感，瞬间击垮了尼禄的精神防线，翅膀再次从后背肌肉处乍现，魔爪差点捏爆但丁的脑袋。

“嘘嘘嘘，乖孩子，你可不想让你亲爱的叔叔，那么早离世吧。”

“但...但丁...”

尼禄即使被性冲动和快感粉碎掉了几乎所有的理智，但至少还记得和自己做爱的是但丁，魔爪还是受控制地松开了正紧紧抓着的脑袋。同时，但丁亲吻上透明的魔爪，同样敏感的肌肤让尼禄伸手抓住但丁的手，一口咬了上去。但丁在被咬的同时，将自己狠狠插了进去，龟头顿时撞上了已经微微开口的生殖腔。

龟头不停地磨蹭着生殖腔的入口，虽然已经微微开启，但是现阶段还不能容纳下但丁的所有物，所以为了让尼禄彻底放松下来，但丁暂时放弃了直接闯入生殖腔的冲动。但丁非常清楚恶魔之间的性爱应该充满了暴力和掠夺，可是，这些性冲动他都不想带给尼禄。

即使维吉尔已经完全将他这个亲生儿子交给了自己，但丁也不想在性爱上面给尼禄留下什么不好的印象，特别是现阶段他可没有带孩子的想法，要知道在疼痛刺激之下，Omega恶魔可是很容易受孕的，甚至还能因此怀上多胞胎。

然而，尼禄并没有给但丁更多开小差的机会，几乎是在他犹豫的一瞬间，尼禄翻身将但丁压制在身下，自己骑在但丁的身上，单手撑住对方的腹部，不停地摆动着自己腰身，左手还不忘撸动着自己的阴茎，即将高潮的冲动，让尼禄情不自禁的加重喘息呻吟。

下一秒，尼禄似乎是找对了地方，猛地一下子坐到底，但丁硕大的龟头一口气顶开还不算彻底打开的生殖腔，剧烈的酸痛顿时充斥在尼禄的肉体内，恶魔的因子随着疼痛而活跃，大量的体液从生殖腔内泌出，帮助它顺利地吞下准备播种的阴茎。

但丁明白尼禄被本能支配的行为，但并不代表他认可这样的做法，刚想要插手阻止尼禄这准备受孕的举动，却没想到被对方的鬼爪死死固定住了双手。这场性爱瞬间易了主，尼禄的后穴尽情地吞噬着但丁强大的阴茎，完美而健壮的Alpha恶魔让同样美丽强大的Omega恶魔所青睐，疼痛配合着快感，让尼禄双眸中蓄满了泪水，然后低头吻住了但丁，理智几乎被碾压的粉碎。

“但丁，给我。”

“那你可别后悔了。”

但丁配合着尼禄吞吐的频率，抬动着自己唯一还能动的双腿和腰身，每次的吞入，都让但丁的龟头进一步的拓开尼禄的生殖腔。性爱中的尼禄流露出来得到表情，让但丁爱恋不已，交缠在一起的双唇，在口腔内热情交舞，更多的唾液从不怎么紧密的唇间溢出，顺着但丁的脸颊滑落进床单。

两只恶魔的交缠，不知渡过了多久的时间，一直到但丁又一次深深地插入尼禄的生殖腔，并且在肠道内成结后，这场不知餍足的性爱才勉勉强强达到了第一场的终点。但丁将囤积了一个睡眠时间的精液，被毫无保存地射进了尼禄的生殖腔。

尼禄的生殖腔被射入了超量的精液，赤裸腹部在精液不停地灌入之下慢慢鼓了起来，就如同怀孕5个月的大小。但丁伸手不停地抚摸着尼禄的肚子，明知在这种痛苦之下，Omega怀孕的概率更高，可但丁总是想要弥补这种不应该让对方承受的痛苦。

尼禄在但丁的爱抚之下，不怎么舒服的眯上了不知何时变换的双眸，金色的蛇瞳被半遮掩在眼皮底下，但丁起身轻吻了一下眼皮，结果尼禄伸手捧住但丁的脑袋，吻上对方的双唇。从腹部传来的饱胀感，让尼禄咬了但丁一口，然后换来的却是但丁计划得逞的笑声。

在随后的七天里，但丁和尼禄几乎都在床上度过，恶魔的体质让两个人可以不分日夜的做爱，都没有感受到一丝一毫的饥饿。甚至在做爱的期间，两个人因为魔力互补的关系，逐渐的尼禄身上的蓝色纹路沾染上了但丁的颜色，而但丁的魔纹也沾染上了尼禄的颜色。

而后的第三个月，尼禄的发情期并没有预期到达。当时维吉尔就觉得事情不太对，虽说他两是情投意合，但是在维吉尔眼里看来，尼禄还小，身为恶魔也不适合怀孕。结果，在维吉尔的威逼之下，但丁承认那次发情之后，完全忘了避孕这件事，而身为当事人的尼禄表示，怀了就怀了，反正是但丁的种，没有关系。

之后，又过了9个月不到的时间，由于尼禄怀的是双胞胎的缘故，本该一年才会出生的孩子，提前降生。降生的当天，着实把但丁这个超勇的恶魔猎人给吓了一跳，血统本该稀释的恶魔之子，意外地产下返祖的恶魔。还好当时维吉尔和翠西察觉到事情不太妙，及时对尼禄进行剖腹产。维吉尔简直怀疑自己的儿子要被但丁的孽子们搞死了。

因此，但丁在尼禄生产过后，过上了水深火热的日子。

谁让，他的儿子，是他哥的孙子呢。

—END—


End file.
